MTD
A Teleporter is an interactive object created and found in Der Riese. They were being built by Dr. Maxis and Dr. Richtofen along with their secret weapon, the Wunderwaffe DG-2, possibly planning to combine the two to destroy the leaders of their enemies. However, they were having many problems with the teleporters even at the point when Maxis and his daughter were killed. Somehow these problems were fixed by the time Richtofen and the others returned. The teleporters in Der Riese transport players from the teleports A, B or C to the mainframe (spawn location). Teleporting costs 1500 points. The teleporters can only be used by activating the power (the switch is located in the mystery box spawning room) and then linking them to the mainframe. One player must go to the teleporter to activate it and another player can link it to the mainframe. To link a teleporter to the mainframe, the player must use the action button over the circle that is sending waves of colors out. After one player teleports using one teleporter, the same teleporter can not be used for about 20 seconds while it cools down. Tactics *A quick way to activate all the teleporters is have one person stay at the mainframe and the other three go and individually activate the teleporters. This can be very quick and effective, but in the later rounds can be quite hard. It is also very costly, but it helps a lot if the player(s) are going for the "Der Electrician" Achievement/Trophy. *The three teleporters offer a quick getaway from the zombie hordes, as the teleporters can be activated quickly and can transport the whole team to the safety of the mainframe away from the mass of chasing zombies. *When going for the "Der electrician" achievement make sure everyone in the team saves their points so that the doors can be opened at an even lower level, each player should be appointed one teleporter each so they can earn enough points to open the doors needed and also to buy a weapon. *If trying to go for the frequent flyer achievement at the end of each round have everyone in the team travel to the mainframe, this means only 4 teleport rides are left until the achievement is unlocked. *Teleporters are a great way to take the fast lane to the Pack-A-Punch machine when rounds end/begin. *If one player has been downed and starts all over again with the M1911 and has around 6500+ points, then that player should get a new gun (e.g. FG42) and should go to a teleporter with a player with more points. Then, the player with more points should activate the teleporter, and the downed player runs in after (roughly) a second of activation. then both players teleport costing the downed guy no points, and allowing him to Pack-A-Punch his gun. This should only be attempted with Headset communication for all players. *At higher levels if the player is low on ammo and has a high amount of points, a good technique is to use a teleporter and then run to another teleporter (preferably alternating between teleporters 1&2) activating electroshock defenses along the way. This not only kills the zombies but the player can get a max ammo or a nuke from using the teleporter. NOTE: for maximum efficiency before teleporting wait until the zombies are as close as possible without attacking as this will kill most of them. Trivia *Upon activating a teleporter there is a brief pause of about 3 seconds before teleporting. During this time any player can enter or leave a teleporter which will allow them to either teleport or not. *Any Zombie entering the teleporter will be instantly killed. *When a teleporter is used, a pick-up spawns in front of the mainframe. Some players use this to get the max ammo pickup or the Nuke when the Nazi horde becomes overwhelming. On higher levels, however, it is possible to have Samantha Maxis say "Uh-oh", and then up to eight Hellhounds may spawn. *When downed and all survivors are using a teleporter, the zombies will stand in one place shaking there heads until they reach the main frame. *If the player glitches out of the map, go to the right of the generator and the player will see a black box. Going inside the player will see a vortex that they see when they teleport. Most likely this is a model for the actual game that the producers put there for easy access. *Sometimes, if the player is in 3rd person viewing mode while spectating and the person the player is spectating teleports, they will see the person in a vortex room standing. *Using the teleporters 8 times in one match unlocks the achievement/trophy Frequent Flyer. *The teleporters are based on the supposed Nazi device called the Die Glocke. They are bell shaped, like the Die Glocke was rumored to be. Die Glocke itself means "The Bell". *If the radio transmissions are listened to it can be deduced that the Hellhounds were created by Dr Maxis' experiments with the teleporter. *Sometimes using the same teleporter will get you the same power up. if used too much. *While teleporting, many images can be seen streaking past the player, from words to phrases written on the walls to zombies, and even sometimes the portrait of Edward or the phrase "You Must Ascend From Darkness" from Nacht der Untoten. *If a teleporter is used, any zombies in or entering the teleporter are instantly killed, which can help lessen the amount of zombies. Some players use this to their advantage and use the teleporter as a trap. *If a player is in Last Stand (Downed, in Second Chance) and somebody turns on the teleporter while the player is inside it, the player will still be teleported. *When Dempsey is close to any of the teleporters, he sometimes (very rarely) asks the other characters "Has anyone ever heard of Die Glocke?" *There are radios in Der Riese with Dr. Maxis and Edward. Dr. Maxis puts a zombie in the teleporter to test it, however the problem was that the zombies exploded. This is why zombies die when they are near the teleporter. *Nikolai dislikes using the teleporter as shown in the beginning of the Der Riese trailer, saying that it makes him feel sick. *One of the images that appears when the player teleports is Edward Richtofen's face. *Another one of the images that appears when the player teleports is a hellhound. *Near all the teleporters, either underground or lying besides it, there are 3 wooden signs, 1 by each teleporter.All of these have 3 letters on them, which read "ENG", "GER" and "FRA". This is shortened words for the countries England, Germany and France. This suggests that there are other teleporters in different countries, but those may be out of commission since players can only teleport inside Der Riese. *There is a long list of images that can be seen when teleporting. They are: Doctor Edward Richtofen, a Hellhound, a normal-looking dog (probably Fluffy), a young girl (probably Samantha), Zombies, previous graffiti from other maps, the Mystery Box, the Nazi symbol (A swastika), Wunderwaffe DG-2, and the numbers 115. *Another tip for advanced players is when you are camping on the catwalk and the teleporters are activated the player may jump off of the side of the balcony with 2 good guns, teleport to the mainframe and take the gun that you want upgraded, put it in, take out your other, and shoot untill the other gun comes out of the machine and run back to the catwalk. Tip: Go to the right factory room (Where the M1 Carbine is) and dash through that alley, go through the side room, and run past the generator back to your spot. *After using the teleporter, a series of disorienting effects can occur. Your screen can go black and white, super contrasted, negative, upside down, warped, or extremely bright. Category:Der Riese Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Call of Duty: World at War